


Dance With the Skeleton in the Bronx

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, Highschool AU, Homophobic Dad, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Smut, Song Lyrics, emo L, no notebook/Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light are the top two in their year, arguably the most intelligent students in Japan. Yet they've never spared each other more then a glance.<br/>When the seemingly plain emo boy is brought to Light's attention he becomes intrigued, heated teenage hormones driving him to sought the other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BULLS IN THE BRONX

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers, and SONGS ARE NOT MINE! The first song is Bulls in the Bronx by Pierce the Veil.

_"Do you know~_   
_I count your heartbeats before you sleep~?_   
_I bite my fingernails to bone~?_   
_And then I crawl back under the stairwell_   
_to a place I call my home~_

_I really hope you enjoy the show~_   
_Because for me, it's just a bad day~_   
_You need people like me to feel~_

_Maybe we're just having too much fun~_   
_Maybe you can't handle yourself~_   
_Staring at me with your empty tongue~_

_Maybe you'll never know~_   
_I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight~_   
_She said, "Hotels are cheap,_   
_And there's one down the street~"_   
_But, don't you threaten me with a good time._

_Murder the moment~_   
_My God, I'm the serpent~_   
_I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me~_

_Maybe we're just having too much fun~_   
_Maybe you can't handle yourself~_   
_Staring at me with your empty tongue~_

_I've been having this dream that we can fly~  
So maybe if we never wake up, we can see the sky~_

_Oh, alright~_

_Please, don't take this out on me~_   
_'Cause you're the only thing that's keeping me alive~_   
_And I don't wanna wait for the down-set date~_   
_'Cause I would rather end it all tonight~_   
_And if I mean anything to you~_   
_I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind~!_

_Maybe we're just having too much fun~!_   
_Maybe you can't handle yourself~_   
_Staring at me with your empty tongue~_

_I've been having this dream that we can fly~_   
_So darling, close your eyes~_   
_'Cause you're about to miss everything_   
_About to miss everything~_   
_'Bout to miss everything~"_

L's headphones faded out to silence as the song ended, the world around him suddenly too loud without the post-hardcore music blearing on the highest volume.

Students made mindless chatter and gossip, walking across the grass of the school grounds or huddled in groups, laughing away. It was such a meaningless noise. What was the point of communication between people but to re-affirm they existed and others were aware, after all? That they were not alone and fit in. He felt no need for it.

Unlike others he didn't wear the full boys' uniform, short sleeve white shirts with a scarlet tie and grey trousers, instead always wearing a plain black long-sleeve. The teachers had argued with his refusal to conform, but their efforts fell on deaf ears, and when taking it to the principle L had only outsmarted his argument and ended up with an exception for the uniform.

L sat facing the majority of the crowd, knees held up to his body, a hill behind where he sat under the shade of a tree, as his pale skin was too delicate to sit in the sun's light without easily burning.

The next song on full blast he didn't hear the fast-approaching footsteps behind, only a red ball fly over his head a second before the approaching person ran straight into him, both tumbling to the ground in a heap.

L's headphones had ripped off his ears and lay above his head as he groaned, opening his eyes to see the student that now lay on him. The bright smile of the other was almost blinding.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Light Yagami, second year student like him and in his class, both the two top students in the school, but unlike him Light was also the most beloved and popular. And why wouldn't he be? He was good looking, smart, athletic, kind and friendly, or at least seemed to be. L could swear it was fake, the way he acted so kind and caring couldn't be real with his level of intelligence, especially towards his girlfriend. It was as if the caramel-blond let out a relived sigh whenever he found out she wasn't as school that day, away for another modelling shoot. The boy was most likely a psychopath.

L didn't reply and waited for him to get off, more focused on replacing his headphones, which he couldn't reach currently.

"You okay Light-kun?!" Light's group of friends called from the top of the steep hill.

"I'm fine! Thanks for breaking my fall." The dark-blond said light-heartedly, turning his attention back to the skinny blackette under him, before finally getting off and standing. L picked his headphones back up, not bothering to sit and ignoring Light's almost worried look. "You're going to go deaf if you have those so high." He was aware, but he'd rather go deaf than listen to the white noise surrounding him. "What, feeling bitter cause I knocked you over? I said I'm sorry."

"You didn't mean it, besides I see no point in starting a conversation with you." L mumbled matter-of-factly. Light seemed taken off guard but quickly smiled again.

"Cold shoulder much? See you 'round Lawliet-kun." L didn't bother to reply as Light ran off up the hill, replacing his black headphones on and drowning in the music as he lay still under the tree's protective wings.

From the top of the hill L looked like he was dead, or asleep with his eyes open, just staring up into the canopy, clothes hanging off his thin frame and nest of black hair framing his pale face.

"Light-kun? Did you get the ball?" One of Light's 'friends' brought his attention back from the bottom of the hill.

"Huh? Ah, no sorry! I got side-tracked apologizing to Lawliet-kun."

"Why apologize to that reject? He's just a stupid emo." Another boy said with a disgusted look. Light felt himself twitch slightly. Insufferable bigots.

"Are you scared of his big brother Light-kun? Is that why?" One of the girls asked, a friend of his girlfriend Misa.

"Beyond-senpie? No, why should I be?" Light answered with a smile.

"I heard he's a murderer." One of the group whispered.

"I heard he licks jam off people!" One of the girls said, causing the other girls to gasp in horror. Light felt like rolling his eyes at how easily people fell for the rumours of high-school drama.

"You’re so brave not to fear him." The girls swooned in union with a boy’s admiring comment. Light only shrugged with a smile. People were such idiots.

The bell sounded for the next class and Light looked down to the trees shade, worried L wouldn't have heard. Already the black-haired foreigner had disappeared, Light finding him walking towards the school building. He smiled to himself, unusually interested, and lead his peers towards the building.

 

§

 

The streets seemed empty here, this part of town not exactly the safest place to be, exactly why none of the students walked home this way. They were too scared, which was why Light walked this way. None of his peers would follow, and he needed some space after a day of being crowded around and fawned over. It was so irritating.

The grungy walls of apartment buildings were covered in graffiti and offensive comments just like the run down and abused homes in this suburb. It didn't bother him really. It wasn't that dangerous, he was pretty sure it was just the bullies at his school that occupied this area, and they'd scatter if they saw him. He was the son of a detective after all.

The sounds of malicious laughter and thudding followed by groans in the ally ahead were so common he didn't really notice till he came to the shadowed entrance, looking into the darkness a moment without thinking. They were definitely boys from his school, one of them even in his group of 'friends' that always surrounded him.

A swift kick was given to the limp body in the middle of the group, making the victim splutter a cough.

"Heh, stupid emo, he won’t even fight back!" He was given another hard kick, this time in his back, making him hiss. The mop of messy black hair was easy enough to identify between the group of offenders' legs.

"Hey!" The group turned to Light, eyes widening and some already hurrying off.

"L-Light-kun! He tried to jump us! We were fighting back!" One defended.

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

"Bullshit. Leave before I call the cops." They quickly rushed to leave, flying past him and leaving L laying in a fetal position on his side. He groaned and began to slowly push himself up.

"Are you alright?" L didn't reply, though Light understood there was no point to it, he was obviously not okay. Light kneeled beside him and offered his hand, which L looked at a few seconds before looking up at Light, seeming unsure. The light-brunette took his hand instead of waiting for the other to gain reassurance and helped heave him onto his feet, going and fetching his bag which lay in the corner, contents (mainly candy and sweet wrappers) strewn across the pavement. He also picked up the others snapped-in-half headphones and smashed phone, dropping them in the bag carelessly.

"I thought you were a blackbelt. Why didn't you do something?"

"There's no point." He mumbled reaching for the bag Light held. Light pulled it away from his reach.

"Yeah there is, not getting hurt."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. What you’re saying is idiotic." L didn't reply and looked at the ground with his hand out for his bag, holding his stomach with the other. "You’re bleeding." Light pointed out, blood dripping off L's hands and on his grey pants. L didn't reply still, making him frown almost menacingly. "Come on." The blackette made a surprised noise as his hand was grabbed and he was dragged off, limping after Light.

"What are you doing?"

"My place isn't too far. You need to bandage those wounds."

"I-it's fine."

"Shut up." L seemed surprised by Light's short temper, remaining quiet as he was dragged into a nicer part of town and up the steps of a door to a homey two story. All the lights were switched off inside as Light took out his keys. L was slightly out of breath from the journey.

"My family's all out today." Light explained, opening the door and taking L's hand again to drag him in while switching on the light, and shutting the door behind him. He let go of the others thin hand and walked off towards the stairs.

"This way."

"..." L didn't move from where he had been left, standing by the closed door.

"Hurry up or you'll bleed on the carpet." He seemed to ponder this and slowly followed.

"Why are you helping me? You won’t gain anything." Light tried to come across less snappy than before but failed, honestly too sick of being nice today to pretend.

"I can help you if I want to." L kept quiet to himself after, thinking the situation over. Perhaps the teen suspected it was his fault he was injured and felt guilty? He doubted it. Perhaps he arranged it? Perhaps he was a serial killer and because of their rivalling intelligence he wanted to get rid of him? More likely than not. Still he followed the blond towards the bathroom. He was too weak to run off right now anyway. Oh well, B would avenge him, justice would be had.

"What were you doing around that part of town anyway? A girl was raped there last month you know?" Light said, opening the door to the upstairs bathroom and walking over to the cabinet, fetching two rolls of bandage and gauze.

"I am also aware your father already arrested the perpetrator. Besides, I was herded there by them. It's not my usual route." Light nodded.

"Take your shirt off."

"No."

"I need to bandage the wounds, I can't do that till you take off your shirt."

"No thank you. I can do it myself." Light looked at him uncertain before sighing and holding the bandages and gauze to him. As L reached for it he suddenly pulled it out of reach.

"You’re sure you'll be okay?" He asked, offering it again.

"Certain. My thanks, Yagami-kun." Light turned for the door.

"Call if you need anything." L nodded and waited for him to shut the door behind him. With a sigh he put the medical supplies on the bench and slowly peeled off his shirt, face cringing in pain with each movement. Once it was off he dropped it on the floor beside him in a heap. Then came the task of removing the old bandages around his forearms.

Slowly he unravelled the bloody material, revealing imperfect jagged rows of slashes all the way from his wrist to his inner elbow. Blood had begun to trickle from the now reopened wounds, a few new bruises also beginning to form on his arms. The worst bruise was probably on his stomach though, a large already purpling mark on his diaphragm. That kick had winded him rather badly. Blood dripped from a now open wound in his lower abdomen, an old cut re-opened by their kicks.

Bandages off he dropped them to the floor too and moved over to the faucet to wash his wounds. In the corner of his eye he saw the door open and froze.

"I found some disinfectant and here's some spare cloth-..." The two stared at each other wide eyed a moment, Light's stare mostly directed at L's bleeding arms and the bruises marring his pale skin like a disease.

His stomach was flat, yet his ribs jutted out like his hip bones, pants held up by a belt on his thin frame. L hid his arms close to his body, irritated by the impolite stare.

"You should knock." The other was still in shock.

"I-um,-"

"What? You didn't expect my mental health to be below the teenage average?" L deadpanned, aware the other was too intelligent for him to lie. Only an idiot would believe such cuts to be cat scratches or accidents.

"...Not this low." Light replied a little quiet, taken back a little by the blunt reply. He walked in with the bottle of disinfectant, cotton pads and a change of clothes. "Here, let me help." He put the supplies on one side of the bench and cleared the other.

"I can do it myself."

"I've already seen so you have nothing to hide, just let me help." L looked too embarrassed to agree, but Light wasn't really giving a choice and he knew it "Sit up there." He hesitated but did what was asked of him, sitting up on the cleared side of sink bench and trying to hide his injures casually from the other boy. Light covered a cotton-pad in the translucent brown liquid and carefully took L's arm, not bothered by the blood that dripped onto his hand.

"This will sting." L hissed as he began dabbing the wounds, staying raggedly still and clenching his teeth. Light hid an almost sadistic chuckle as he carefully drew the pad over the slits in the pale skin, noticing old white healing bumps and scabs also.

L was blushing, the pink on his cheeks so obvious on his sun deprived skin, brought out by his grey-blue eyes and obsidian hair. He was trying not to blush like a determined child, biting the inside of his lip as he sometimes jolted with a pained sound and pierced the gum, the coppery taste overwhelming his mouth. He looked cute with the way he tried to hide it from him, despite how futile it was, eyes cast away as he refused to look at the other.

Disinfecting done Light took the bandages and wound it around L's arm. He did the same with the other before disinfecting his stomach wound and putting a patch of gauze over it, using the bandages to keep it in place. It was an awkward task winding the bandage around L's thin body, reaching behind and leaning closer to pull it back around. It was during one such rotation he noticed the other’s nipples were hard, pert and pink. The cold was getting to him, expected for a person who only ever wore bulky long sleeves.

All wrapped Light passed him the fresh clothes.

"Put these on. People will look at you weirdly if you walk home covered in blood." L nodded in thanks and took the clothes, slipping off the bench. He quickly put on the black button up offered and looked at Light expectantly after, hoping he got the message. Light smiled in realization and took the bloody bandages and cotton-pads, leaving the room with them.

L sighed tiredly as the door shut and stripped of his pants, having to take his old sneakers off to do so, and put on the jeans, then replacing his shoes on his sock-less feet. He then picked his bag back up from the ground where Light had left it, stuffing his bloody shirt and dirtied trousers in it before he walked out the bathroom, following the sounds of movement back downstairs. Light stood at the bottom of the stairs looking as if he was about to go back up. His eyes widened slightly at how his clothes fit so well on the other, perhaps a little too well for the other’s liking. After all the freak preferred clothes that hung off him rather than hugged his unhealthy thin tall frame. He looked like something out of a Tim Burton classic.

"Um, where are your old clothes? I'll wash them and we can swap back at school tomorrow." Light said with a charming smile.

"No." He continuing to walk down towards the door, "I'll drop your clothes off sometime or have them delivered here. Thank you for your... Kindness. Goodbye Yagami-kun." Light was taken aback as the door shut behind L as he left.

The other had given him no eye contact whatsoever as he left, he might have well just said 'I don't want to be seen with you', and it offended him. Light frowned towards the shut door and walked back upstairs, heading for his own room to study. What did it matter to him anyway?

He didn't want to be seen with that weird foreigner either.

 

§

 

You would have thought being such an individual, so odd looking and even wearing a completely different shirt to all the other uniformed idiots, L would have been easy to spot among the other students, but not once had Light seen him in school out of class. He had patrolled the whole grounds and not found him anywhere. Somehow he kept himself apart so well, hidden from the eye despite the anomaly he was.

Finally during break he spotted him, sitting by the shoe locker hidden behind one of the shelves. Without his headphones or mobile he sat with a piece of paper and pen, looking to be randomly scribbling notes on it. He stopped his group there, knowing they hadn't noticed the boy huddled to himself. The girls in his group retreated for the nearby toilet, as did one of the boys, leaving Light alone with the other two. The group changed in numbers daily, but Light had shaved the number by one. The leader of the plot to harass L was now the reject of the school, the teen having found many of the school’s student had a firm disgust for bully's like him.

"That movie was really good huh?"

"Gave me the chills man!"

"Which one?" Light asked, having accidentally turned to staring at the huddled figure with his back to him.

"'Death Note', we snuck in with my older brother yesterday. You said you'd already watched it."

"Yeah, I watched it on my own when it first came out." Light replied, recalling the film.

"What did you think?"

"It was relevant to the issues of today and the graphics were really cool." He said taking a sip of the water bottle he held. The two boys agreed with nodding heads.

"Yeah! That Shinigami thing was creepy!"

"The killer guy’s girlfriend was hot as huh!? I wonder if she's done a porno?"

"Who was your favorited character Yagami-kun?"

"Definitely 'Kira'." There was a huff of laughter at the light-brunette's words and the three drew their attention to the noise's origin. L seemed amused.

"What’s so funny?" One of the boys asked looking aggressive. Light held his shoulder and gave him a disapproving look which immediately calmed him down.

"Do you find something amusing Lawliet-kun? I'd love to know." Light asked with a smile he usually only used on girls. He sounded genuine but L knew the difference, he humoured him none the less.

"Yagami-kun likes 'Kira' as a character because he can relate to him. Your views on humanity and justice are most likely aligned." L said not looking away from his page.

"You didn't like Kira?" One of the boys asked.

"I found his character interesting. It is an obvious wrong to kill, especially innocents whom simply get in your way. His self-gain caused him to lose sight of what was truly important, even willing to kill his close family and friends for 'perfection'. He also showed sure signs of insanity, a god-complex, bipolar, and OCD."

"Light-kun's not like that!" His peer said, offended for his 'friend'. Light’s eye twitched at how he kept using his first name so informally when he didn't reserve such a privilege. He didn't even remember the guy’s name.

"I didn't say those were the alike characteristics, though some..." L trailed off.

"I'm am not OCD and I don't have a god-complex." Light insisted. L only shrugged still not looking at them. "Who was your favourite? I'm guessing the main detective?" L nodded with a small smile, giving the other slight eye-contact with the corner of his eye.

"You've watched it?" L nodded. "So, you snuck in an R movie?" One if the boys asked surprised.

"No. B has it downloaded." He murmured.

"Cool illegal download!"

"Now Light-kun will have to get all police like on your ass." Light choked and sprayed out some of the water he was drinking suddenly.

"Wow! You okay Yagami-kun?!"

"I-I'm fine, ehem." He coughed and straightened himself up, face slightly flushed.

"Did you like the movie Lawliet-kun?" One of the boys asked.

"It was okay."

"You would have liked it better if you saw it in better resolution probably. You should have gone with me." Everyone but Light was shocked by the statement he had given, L now giving him full eye-contact with his wide grey eyes. "What?"

"So, you think the detective was in the right Lawliet-kun?" One of the boys asked, continuing the conversation.

"And the police force. They fought for true justice and not self-satisfying death. Yagami-kun is the son of a police officer, it is strange he does not have similar views. Or is it rebellion perhaps?"

"Rebellion? Who refuses to wear school uniform, wears eye-liner and has ears covered in piercings?" Light said with a smirk crossing his arms.

"Eh? Lawliet-kun has ear-piercings?!"

"His hair hides it." Light said knowing he had the other beat. L poked his tongue out childishly at the other, displaying a silver ball piercing.

"Wow!"

"I didn't know about that one." He admitted.

"I don't usually wear it. It disrupts my eating habits."

"What? Cake, cake, donuts, cake?" The two boys accompanying Light laughed humorously.

"No, they break my lollipops." L said as he pouted cutely and turned back to his page of writing. Light walked over to loom over him from behind and chuckled to himself. L looked up to the other with a cute, confused expression.

"What?"

"I can so imagine you being the detective and being like 'justice!" He stuck an awkward pose as he said it and laughed again, his guy groupies giggling too.

"Please don't." L replied, still looking up at him with a slight smile. His page was covered in numbers and algebra.

"You doing homework?" He asked taking the paper out of the others lap and looking closely at the tiny writing.

"It's the hardest math question to ever remain unanswered by man or machine. I'm halfway there."

"Cool, you should come over to mine and study sometime." L looked up to him surprised at the offer as the paper was placed back in his lap, just as the bell for break end sounded. He stood and left, the three waving to him as he went.

"He's not so bad huh?"

"Mn, he's very intelligent." Light agreed.

"Where do you think the others are?" Light shrugged uncaring and bid them goodbye as they walked off, about to leave himself when he was suddenly slammed into the shoe locker.

He groaned and opened his eyes to his attacker. Burning crimson stared back under a mop of black. He didn't look furious, but more as if he were rather peeved at him, and he had a good guess about what.

"Beyond-senpie, can I help you?"

"Listen pretty boy, if you touch my brother I'll slit your throat. Clear?"

"I have no reason to hurt Lawliet-kun.”

"I said 'touch' in general." He corrected still holding him against the locker. Light frowned but easily grasped the upper hand in their 'conversation'.

"You know, Lawliet was herded and beaten up yesterday? I saved him from the school bullies, you know them?" No doubt B wouldn't be able to resist beating the shit out of whoever hurt his brother. Beyond seemed surprised by the news and became solemn, letting the other go after a moment of silence.

"Remember, touch him, I kill you." He whispered warningly before walking off towards the outside entrance, no doubt in the direction of where the gang of bullies usually wagged outside. Another job done.

 

§

 

The final bell had sounded and school had at last finished for the day. School was such a bore, he knew everything they taught by pure logic. He only stayed because he had promised his brother B he'd finish school and get a police job, in order to bail the other when he finally got caught. His 'brothers' were the only people he'd ever sway his views and morals on justice for.

Without his headphones the walk home would be exceedingly dreary, he thought with a sigh, exiting the school gates. As usual he'd meet B and his 'younger brothers' around the corner, the five walking home together. B had insisted it with a comment on wolves traveling in packs. L had of course been offended at being referred to as an animal, especially since his older brother had always insisted he was a panda. He wasn't fat. Any kind of eating disorder he had was purely his older brother fault.

"Lawliet-kun!" L's head rose from the ground and looked towards Light, the teen smiling and walking towards him. The light-brunette looked behind himself and made a panicked expression, hurrying his pace to come to the blackette's side and taking his arm, dragging him off with speed.

"What are you-?"

"Just keep moving." The light brunette responded kindly with a fake smile, pulling L with him to hide around the next corner. He looked around the corner and seeing no one following he let out a breath of relief.

"Avoiding your groupies?"

"Maybe." He replied with a devilish smile. He'd overheard that the girls in his group had gotten word from his girlfriend Misa during break and had been ordered to drag him to her modelling shoot in Tokyo for a surprise. Like hell he was.

L pulled his bag strap higher up his shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wow wait," He grabbed the others arm again stopping him "I live this way." He pointed his thumb behind him with a smile, his eyes almost glimmering.

"I'm quite aware." L said bored.

"You’re coming over to study, remember?"

"I never agreed nor was a date specified."

"Date?" Light challenged with a smile and a raised brow. L rolled his eyes.

"Not that kind of date." Light only shrugged.

"No use wasting time arguing, hurry up so we can be more productive." L pouted to himself as he was led off towards his peer's home.

The walk over was quiet, L easily keeping pace and seeing no real need for the other to still be holding his arm. He didn't let go though, and ignored L's directed and hinting stares. It was as if he was worried he'd bolt the second he got. Finally he released him when they arrived at the steps to his door, fetching his keys as he walked up. The curtains were drawn, leading L to believe that yet again Light's parents were out.

The door was opened and Light held it open for him with a charming smile. L frowned and took a step back.

"What?" Light asked, suddenly losing confidence.

"You’re dangerous." L mumbled, to which the other smirked.

"Pff, probably." It was almost a challenge, one L seemed to rise to. He slowly took a step closer, analysing the situation and then walking in. Light smiled a little relived, having thought the other was going to bolt like a nervous animal. L gave him a worried look as he locked the door.

"What, you leave your door unlocked when you’re at home?"

"Yes."

"My father’s a police officer, it's like protocol. I'm not a serial killer." He reassured.

"Yet." L mumbled lowly, following the other up the stairs. He had left the door unlocked last time.

Rather than going left towards the bathroom they went right, to what L assumed was the other’s bed-room. Personally he'd have been more comfortable with the lounge room or kitchen. Maybe not the kitchen. There were knives there.

Light came to a bare wooden door, so unlike his sisters, one door down covered in posters of kittens and puppies. The teen opened his door to reveal an average sized and clean room. He had a wooden work desk with a laptop, a bed with navy blue sheets, and drawers. There were no posters and no clothes littering the floor. Everything was on a 90° angle and even the bed was made perfectly. Not OCD L's ass.

"Make yourself at home." Light insisted, leaving the door open to make him a little more comfortable as he stepped in. L immediately took his offer and walked over to the bed, dropping his bag without a care and flopping onto the other’s bed, messing the sheets as he rolled onto his stomach and kicked off his shoes, just to irritate the blond. The teen chuckled inwardly as the other did and took out his study papers from his bag.

"Did you work out the maths problem?"

"Did you know your name spelt backwards in English is 'Im a gay'?" L questioned, changing the subject while looking at the wall with a distant expression, arm hanging off the side of the bed and a foot in the air.

"Well that's an inconvenient truth." He replied, sitting beside the others head. L lifted his arm to rest his chin on and dropped his foot.

"Which part?" He asked innocently, wide grey eyes even wider from his eyeliner and pale coloured lips slightly open as his clothes hung off his back, outlining his thin form. He really was cute, and kind of sexy. Light caught his thoughts and sighed inwardly, realizing must have had a secret emo fetish or something. Probably why he put up with gothic Misa.

"What do you mean 'which part?'"

"Well are you gay or it's just in your name?"

"I'm not. Do you think I'm gay?" L shrugged.

"Many people are gay and say they are not, likewise some people are straight but say otherwise if they are still developing."

"Are you gay?" Light asked casually, taking out his pen and work.

"Personally gender has no effect on the chemical reaction which produces hormones to induce the feeling of sexual attraction for me." L admitted, shrugging his shoulders. The other chuckled and laid down on his stomach parallel to L with his work in front of him.

"You avoided the question, did you finish the math equation?"

"In my mind, yes, but I have yet to write it out. I'm 99.2 percent sure it is correct but I won’t be certain till it's written out."

"Only 99.2 huh?" Light asked sarcastically nodding his head with feigned understanding and pitying furrowed eyebrows. L's straight face faded as he let a small smile slip and huffed a chuckle in his throat, responding light-heartedly.

"Shut up." Light chuckled as the other bumped him gently with his leg.

"I'm sure a genius of your standard had no problem with today’s workload!" He said dramatically, sitting up and turning around so they were facing the same way, laying back down beside him. "Or the mountains of homework!" L shrugged.

"I don't really sleep so at least it gives me something to do."

"You have trouble sleeping?"

"Diagnosed insomnia."

"Damn. Need something to tire you out before bed." L rose a brow as if to say 'Really?'. "I wasn't insinuating anything." The other brow was raised. "Much." Light admitted. L rolled his eyes and laid his head down on his arms. Light looked at the other’s arms and to his notes, then turning back to his arms.

"How are your wrists?"

"Aren't we supposed to be doing homework?" L suddenly said, sitting up and reaching for his bag and the crumpled math equation in there along with an empty clipboard to lean on.

"Socializing is important, you need more of it. I'm just wondering whether you’re okay after you were ganged up on that's all." L took out a pen and began to madly scribble numbers on the paper.

"No, no it's not, if it were you would have asked something more universal rather than simply my wrists. My cuts are none of your business." He practically growled quietly, not looking at the other.

"Hey don't get angry! I'm sorry okay. I won’t bring it up again, I was just, concerned."

"Oh really, why's that?" The paler spat.

"I believe in following up what I've started. I took a responsibility when I helped you, I'm not gonna leave it half-assed." L didn't respond and his writing pace slowed.

Light sighed and continued his work. The two sat in silence some time focusing on their work before Light broke the dead quiet.

"You want something to eat? We have potato chips."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Ah yes how could I forgot you live off a diet of sugar!" L smiled again and bumped him with his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up." Light chuckled too, having relived the tension.

"That can't be healthy, and how the hell are you so skinny but you eat nothing besides sweets!? I have literally never seen you with anything besides confectionary."

"I eat normal food, just not if I can avoid it. I need the sugar to fuel my brain or I'll always be tired."

"At least then you'd get some sleep."

"Not really." L turned over onto his back with his arm behind his head and his arm closest to Light by his side close to his body, looking up at the ceiling. It was a bit odd having two almost adult boys on one single bed, yet they both fit with space in between, probably because L was so underweight. Like severely. He should probably be concerned, the boy before him was unwell after all, but despite the cuts he made into his own flesh, despite the way his bones stuck out and his hands were so thin and frail, untameable sex-hair and flesh a skin-white, he could only find himself attracted. The thought of L slitting his wrist was actually kind of a turn on. He really must have been a sadist, Light realized as his eyes trailed down slant bony shoulders to his skinny waist, bony hips hidden by his oversized grey trousers that covered his feet.

He could remember what it all looked like unclothed, burned in his mind from L's last visit. His hard nipples would look so much better wet, preferably glazed with saliva. Strange, he'd never thought of himself as a pervert, he'd even considered himself asexual at one point, but these new thoughts were far from that.

"Yagami-kun?" Light's eyes shot back up to L whose head was turned towards him, wide innocent eyes questioning why he was staring. The two looked straight into one another's fixed orbs.

"Light." Light said quietly, knowing the noirette would hear, never breaking eye contact. "Call me Light." L seemed surprised.

"Light-kun?" He repeated the name unsure.

"Just Light." L seemed like he was in some form of shock. It was so alluring how vulnerable he looked, laid out on his bed, trapped in his house. If he were to lean closer, would he run? Did it matter if he did? Ah, but he had already been warned not to touch the frail being in front of him. But then by human nature, when you tell someone not to touch something, it only makes them want to touch it more.

He leaned in closer, eyes lowering to the other’s lips, parted slightly as L stared in shock at his approach, but he didn't pull back. Slowly their lips made light contact, just gracing the skin and brushing against one another. L's eyes lowered shut as his head was pressed back against the bed softly by Light's soft, barely pressing kiss before the blond pulled away just barely, not wasting a second till giving another, more forceful kiss. L's eyes opened slowly as he pulled back.

"You said you weren't gay." He whispered quietly with a soft blush.

"I probably lied." The kiss that followed was far more passionate. L moaned quietly as his lips were ravaged and sucked, Light crawling over him and pressing their bodies together.

"You-mm-lie-ahmm-a lot-mmmnn~” L observed breathless, taking the other’s head in his hands to pull him into a hot open-mouthed kiss.

"Mmmm-habit-mmm~" Light responded and moaned feverishly as L's pierced tongue licked his lips, his own immediately darting into the teen’s sweet tasting embrace. Their warm pink muscles slid against one another's, desperate to caress their opposite and taste the other’s mouth. Light was like a bitter coffee and salty potato chips where L was so full of sweets it was like he had lukewarm sugar water for saliva. The blond could have gotten diabetes just from kissing him too long.

The two had angled their heads opposite directions to get even closer, L's arms wrapped around his neck as his hands itched to slip under the noirette’s clothes. As they parted for breath their tongues couldn't even stay in their mouths, the wet organs all over each other even outside their open lips. Their eyes would half open to see one another, shutting again only to tongue kiss hotter and begin to moan harder. Light's hands held the thinner’s waist and rolled them over so he could finally touch the teen underneath his shirt, rather than holding himself up.

"Mmm-Ah-Shit-" Light groaned. L's breath hitched and he froze in response, eyes wide into the blonde’s chest and an embarrassed smile as Light sighed, stopping his movements, the reason pressing hard into L's abdomen.

L slowly looked up blushing pink as fairy floss, biting his tongue piercing as he looked up to the brond. Light gave a nervous chuckle and coughed, slipping out from under him. Well that had been unexpectedly hot.

"Ehem. We should, er, finish that math equation." L nodded and laid back down on his stomach, reaching for the piece of paper off the ground and his pen. Light swore he drooled as his shirt slipped up his torso and his pants hugged his behind. Now back up from grabbing his things and laying down with pen in hand, body flat against his bed Light could only groan inwardly as his eyes undressed the other automatically.

"Yeah, this isn't working, I'm going to go sit on the chair." L blushed as the narcissistic teen slipped off the bed and turned his swivel chair around to face him, hard on making an obvious tent in his pants. L bit his tongue piercing again, fighting a smile, and turned to the paper in front of him, the numbers before him dancing across the page. The spinny-chair rolled over and Light loomed over him, looking at the paper.

"Ahhh shiiit." Light groaned head falling to rest into the other’s neck. "Too many numbers."

"More like pants are too tight." L accidentally corrected aloud with a mumble. He sensed the other smirk though he couldn't see, but he certainly felt the lips begin the attack the back of his sensitive neck.

"Ah-D-Don't-Haa-! I-It's sensa-tive!-Ahh-!" He felt the lips against his neck curve upwards as his body jolted and shivered. "Stop!-Ah-!"

"Mm, fine." L shivered as Light's breathy reply made his body shiver and arch, pushing the blonde’s head away from his neck and holding the back protectively as he sat up, pouting with a blush. Light sighed and leaned his arms on the bed looking upwards at the ruby cheeked blackette. "Fuck you’re so cute." Obsidian eyes widened again and Light quickly pushed up and leaned in to the other, kissing him again as he crawled up onto the bed.

L moaned and moved closer, the two sitting on their knees before Light grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. L gasped and froze again as Light's hard on pressed into his knee.

Light sighed and stopped, growing more irked. God, the teen was like a stray kitten frozen in fear. He couldn’t even bring himself to slam him down on the bed and dry hump him. Light detached himself un-willingly and flopped back into the bed. Besides, if he pushed too hard the other would bolt. He couldn't have that, it would take too long to regain his trust.

"I don't think we’re going to get any work done." Light sighed, arms behind his head. L layed back down beside him, still red in the face , trying to hide it behind his arm. The light-brunette chuckled quietly and reached up to the other’s head, hands slipping around the noirette’s neck making him shiver and gasp, grabbing the blonde’s hand to prevent another attack. Light smiled and rolled onto his side, moving closer to have his nose just above L's, pressing together and lacing his fingers into the hand that had grabbed his.

God he wanted to shove L's hand into his pants and have him touch him like he touched himself, but no, he was a smart predator. He needed to lure the other in the gain a real reward, and it was going to be oh so good when he finally got it.

"It's getting late." L mumbled with a blush

"No is not." Light insisted childishly wrapping his arms around the teen and making him giggle as he rolled onto his back, the noirette on top.

"It is, I need to go home or B will start a massacre." Damn why did he have to be right?

"Mmmm, fine. I'll walk you home."

"Why? You want B to skin you?"

"No, not really."

"You sure? He'd probably make your skin into a very nice lampshade." Light huffed a laugh, a lamp, really? Was that some cheeky reference to his name?

"I'll take you half way then okay?"

"Fine, but you must realize you need to let me go first."

"I have to?"

"Yes." Light groaned and loosened his hold enough for the other to struggle out. Finally free L slipped off the bed and picked his bag back up, sitting back down to slip his shoes on. Light re-wrapped his arms around the other and nuzzled into his neck.

"Stop that!" Light chuckled.

"Nup, I know your weakness, smart people play people's weaknesses."

"I don't." L argued, covering his neck.

"Do too." Light whispered, hands slipping into the others pants to softly rub his pelvis bones.

"And when have I done this?" He asked with eyes fluttering shut. Damn teenage hormones turning his logic into flying unicorns.

"Just now, exploiting my weakness and being so damn cute I can't even take advantage of you. Mmm, I should take advantage of you right now, but that would make me a bad person, right?"

"There's no such thing as a 'bad' person, but if there were you would most certainly already be one." L said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmm, no point pretending then." L cried out in shock as his hair was tugged back and his neck ravaged, jolting and panting as a hand slipped deeper into his pants, rubbing down to just above his private area. L gasped and wriggled as his nipple was attacked under his shirt, the touch of Light's soft hands caressed his body as his mouth trailed up to the others ear. Light sighed with a whisper, smirking against his ear.

"No... I won’t." His hands retreated back to holding the other innocently and he nuzzled into the breathless and shocked ravenette's cheek, happy with the half-developed erection between the others open legs. L looked at him, still shocked, but Light only smiled smugly. "Now you can suffer with me." He said giving a light squeeze to the others crotch, making him gasp as he pressed his hard-on into the noirette’s back.

Light tried not to laugh as he pulled out from behind him and stood up, offering the other a hand to help him up off the bed. Still blushing L took it and let the brond help him up, Light slipping his shoes back on and leading the teen out.

"You’re evil." L mumbled following him after picking his bag back up.

"You like it." Light said with a smirk, holding the door open. L blushed and pretended to ignore him, walking past and not waiting for the other as he went to leave. Light quickly followed after and didn't let the other lose him. Taking the keys from the hook by the door he unlocked and held it open. L rolled his eyes and made an irritate 'tch'.

"Stop pretending to be nice." L said as Light shut the door and locked it, slipping the keys in his pocket.

"I can be nice in a real way when I like a person you know?"

"I doubt it." Light pouted, trying to get a reaction like he'd get from his female peers, but instead got another sarcastic 'really?' look accompanied by a huffed laugh. It took him a moment to realize just because L was attracted to him didn't mean he was a fool for his charms. Dammit.

He followed after the other as he walked off, not bothering to wait for Light. There wasn't a point to starting a conversation on the trip to L's, so the two kept quiet, though something seemed to be eating at L and he was struggling to stay quiet, even if he would never find the words he wanted to say. Light knew though, and he rather enjoyed watching the teen squirm within himself. He'd left the only person whose intelligence rivalled his own confused and bothered, and it made him feel powerful. Not only that but he also had physical power over the other now he knew his weakness for pleasure. If this was a game, which it always was, he was winning.

As they walked on Light thought perhaps they'd taken a wrong turn. Personally he lived in a pretty good house, in the wealthier part of town, but these houses were for the really loaded people. They'd entered the 'rich' part of town, where people like Misa lived. He shivered internally at just the thought of her. At least it got rid of his erection.

"We're half way." L said stopping and looking at the other.

"Huh, you don't live very far from me." Of course Light didn't believe L actually lived around here, he was probably just trying to impress him or lived in a dumpster nearby. Light smiled and stepped closer. "See you tomorrow." L blushed and was about to step back but Light wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him before he could. His eyes shut and he gave in, hands coming to rest on the other’s chest as Light's smooth lips pressed and moved against his, tongues just touching before he pulled away, leaving L stunned breathless. The blond smiled and winked before turning and walking back the way he came. A dark, smug smirk played his lips as he walked off, knowing the other was now putty in his hands.

No one walked the suburb streets with him, only rich old people lived in this area, or people who wasted their every hour at work.

Mid-spring was close and the fake looking pruned-to-perfection trees bore all their leaves and plenty of flowers, a few fallen on the yellow-gold path. The schoolboy couldn't help smirk harder as he trampled the delicate petals under-foot.

Only ten minutes and a few streets later he was back at his parent’s house's steps, windows dark and door still locked. His father had taken his mother and sister to Tokyo with him for a few days as he worked on a short case, just to ensure their safety. He quite liked having the house to himself as result.

Back inside and up in his room he sat back in his spiny-chair facing the mattered and messed sheets of his bed. The tormented duvet and messed covers bothered him more than he wished to admit, and unable to stand the nagging annoyance before getting on with his dreary homework he stood and began to remake it.

Pulling off the sheets a crumpled piece of lined paper fell to the floor, black pen scribbled everywhere from what he could see. L's math equation. Curious he let the duvet drop and picked the paper up, inspecting it. The first thing that hit him wasn't a jumble of numbers as he expected, but a bleeding human heart, made from the numbers of the equation, the answers in bold large letters on the left ventricle. The heart was mattered with stitches and holes, and surrounded with English letters and random equations, most likely L's working out. On closer inspection of the English letters they created rather interesting sentences: _dreamless in early graves, a million hooks around a million ways to die, rather die than live to rest on the ground, I don't want to feel a thing anymore, if we die at the same time is it still so scary_ , and _everything's not alright_. The comments bothered him slightly. Perhaps L was in an even worse mental state then he had first assumed? Well, no matter, he planned to control the noirette’s mental state anyway.

With a smile he tossed the crumpled paper into the trash basket and continued remaking the bed.

 

§

 

Somehow another day passed and Light had only caught glimpses of the other during school. It pissed him off a bit, but every time he caught L looking at him his spirit lifted as the emo blushed and immediately looked away. As soon as the last class finished Light evaded his groupies and quickly followed after L before he could disappear. Stalk wasn't the exact word he'd use for his actions, but it was close. As soon as they were off school grounds and around the corner where they had met yesterday he came out of stealth mode, wrapping his arms around the teen. L froze like a terrified animal.

"Hey." L's wide obsidian eyes turned to him, looking relieved it was him. Light gave him a brilliant smile and practically nuzzled his temple in a suggestive manner. The noirette pushed him away with a blush as he chuckled.

"Hello Yagami-kun."

"Light." L only bit his tongue piercing in reply. Damn this boy, he was turning him into a weak-minded teenager. "Want to come over and study tonight?" He suggested with an innocent smile. L shook his head. "Why not?"

"I have to sort some things out at home." Being the majority of his 'brothers' who had gone mad when he returned home late yesterday.

Light pouted, but L only shook his head again without a trace of wavering. Damn stubborn panda-faced anorexic emo. L seemed to read his mind and smiled smugly, knowing he'd won. The light-brunette sighed and tried a new approach.

"Can I at least walk you half way home again?" L thought a moment and nodded, earning a beaming smile from the other. "Cool. Let's go before someone finds me and we lose our privacy. " L didn’t argue as he followed after Light, the blond stricking up a conversation as they walked side by side at a slow pace. "So how come you and Beyond have different family names? L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday are pretty different." L shrugged.

"It's just what we were given by the government."

"Government?" L nodded, seeming to not want to speak further on the topic, but Light was interested now. "Why would the government have any part in naming you?" L stayed quiet but Light continued to stared expectantly, waiting for the noirette to finish, an argument undoubtable going on in his head whether to spill or not.

"We were nameless orphans." He finally admitted. Light nodded, not surprised as L obviously had identity issues.

"Did you like it at the orphanage?" L shrugged.

"Still there. It's fine. We're in an orphanage for gifted minds run by a wealthy man, so it could be far worse."

"Oh yeah? So just you and B?"

"No.” He didn't seem to want to elaborate.

"How's B 'gifted'?" Light asked almost snickering. The guy was intelligent sure but he was a total agro crack pot.

"Criminally."

"Really?"

"Mn. Keeping him in a government orphanage is like keeping tabs on him. Stopping him from massacring the world or something." Light laughed at this and L's lip twitched upwards.

"So are the other people in your orphanage at our school?"

"Mn."

"Who?"

"All the other rejects pretty much."

"Ahhh. How are they gifted?" L seemed happy but hesitant Light wanted to talk about them. "I won’t tell my dad anything so don't worry."

"I'm not... Matt's a tech genius." Light nodded unsurprised. Matt was a year below them with red-brown hair, always wearing stupid goggles and playing on one form of computer game or another.

"Doesn't he sell all the drugs and smokes in the school?" Light asked with a knowing smile.

"I can't answer that." L replied protectively, making Light chuckle.

"Who else."

"... Near's like me." Near was a first-year student with white hair. He resembled L greatly, wide eyes and terribly posture, never wearing the school shirt and instead a plain white long sleeve.

"So he has underdeveloped maturity, is socially stupid as, yet smart enough to make Einstein jealous?" L pouted and mumbled.

"I'm not stupid."

"Intelligent people don't go letting people beat the crap out of them." Or injuring themselves, he thought to himself. L looked scorned and turned away. Light sighed at how touchy the other was.

"So who else? If Matt is then I'm guessing Mello too?" Mello was a blond first year student with a bob and a silver catholic cross necklace like nuns wore, but way too obsessed with leather to be a nun. The blond had never been seen eating anything but chocolate, yet he was still in his opinion even skinnier than Misa. He was always with Matt, so much so it was rumoured the two were an item despite both being guys, though it wasn't obvious Mello was a boy. Especially when he bent over and you got a flash of his black leather G-string.

"Mello is intellectual and criminally gifted, as well as hysterical." He added with a grumble.

"Oh yeah?"

"He considers Near his rival and if he gets less than 100% in a test he goes phsyco."

"I see."

"He's probably a future mob boss or Yakuza." Light looked surprised at this.

"Really?"

"Mhm. All to be better than Near."

"Do you and Mello argue?"

"Only if I steal his chocolate." Light could imagine that. It was rumoured the vending machine stopped selling chocolate, and was completely destroyed after Mello walking passed. It had to be replaced and now sold chocolate again, though there never seemed to be any in there when he went passed.

"Is it annoying having people so smart around you?" Personally he didn't know what it was like having people whose intelligence rivalled his own around all the time. He had a hunch it would become irksome after a while.

"Well Matt broke into the pentagon last week... That was annoying." Light chuckled.

"You’re all crazy."

"No, we're odd. Only B is insane, and possibly Mello. You’re the one with potential insanity, I just have a few personality disorder and PTSD."

"PTSD huh? What happened?"

"People died."

"Oh." He really wasn't that interested anyway, probably B's fault. He was far more focused on how they were almost half way and he still hadn't done as he'd planned yet and wrapped him around his finger a little tighter. A dark corner was coming up though. Light smiled to himself and slowly wrapped an arm around the other’s thin waist. L froze up slightly as the blond pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"So how was your day?"

"F-fine. We're almost there, you can go now." Light pouted.

"I can't go yet."

"Why not?"

"I need something first." He replied with a perfect smile, suddenly pushing the other into the ally as they passed, practically slamming the fumbling noirette against the wall. L stumbled over his speech as Light pressed against him and nuzzled into his face again before kissing the side of his mouth. L gasped a quick breath as if a wave of water was about to hit him before Light's lips stole his oxygen. The light-brunette held the side of his face as his other hand began to knead L's ass. The noirette could only mewl as Light ravaged him, kissing down his neck and back up to his waiting tongue, the brond’s hand keeping his head held in place against the wall.

L groaned blissfully when Light bit his tongue playfully, avoiding the metal ball as the noirette found himself at a loss of what to do with his hands. They remained by his sides, twitching whenever Light sucked his tongue or suddenly ground into him.

The gentle touch of their crotches turned to a hard rub of Light's hard-on against his half erection. The predatory teen groaned sexily and gyrated against him, leaving L breathless.

"L-Light-s-stop--" Light ignored his protests and smirked into his neck as L used his name before biting down. "Ahh-! N-no-!Ha-w-we're in an ally-! I-idiot-" Light bit L again as he insulted him and covered his mouth over to mask the resulting yelp. Removing and dropping their bags he then used both hands to hold L's neck and face in a caress while humping against him. L's hands clawed against the wall as he thrusted with him, feeling painfully aroused and shamefully desperate for more.

Light was having a field day. L was putty in his palms as he slowed his pace to see the tortured reaction the paler gave. He whimpered and scraped at the wall behind with his nails as Light kissed his neck, using painfully slow circular movement against his body and holding him firm against the wall so he couldn't thrust back. His wet eyes and pained expression were reward enough for Light who immediately began going twice as hard as before at the sight.

L's head pressed back against the wall, mouth open and eyes shut as he panted, releasing little moans and gasps. The caramel blond licked the ravenette's open lips and he tensed up, head burying itself in Light's shoulder as he made a strangled moan and let the caramel blond send him over the edge. Left in a state of euphoria from his orgasm he stood unmoving and panting as Light continued to grind against him, making dirty sounds as he gripped his ass. Finally he grunted sexily, throwing his head back and continuing to rub into his crotch as he came.

Panting raggedly Light leaned against him before smiling and taking a step back. Having finally gained his senses back and no longer heaving for breath L gave him a blank look.

"Gross." he complained at the uncomfortable feeling in his underwear. "You just molested me in an alleyway." He stated, hiding all confusion and embarrassment with fact.

"It's called dry sex." Light corrected smiling and picking their bags back up, passing L his. L didn't take it and continued to look at him. His wide obsidian eyes seemed hurt. "We're friends aren't we?" Light explained, the thin teen looking at his bag and taking it.

"Friends hm? So this is what you do with your groupies." He said in an emotionless mumble, pushing off the wall and doing his best to ignore the uncomfortable wetness between his legs.

"No, just you." Light replied quietly with a soft seductive smile. L scoffed and looked away.

"So what then, we're sex friends?"

"Something like that." Light replied with a smooth soft voice, taking L's hand and leading him out of the ally.

Sex friends huh? He had to admit that was a logical relationship for them, but it felt to be an unappealing title. They were obviously both sexually attracted to one another, and he didn't believe either of them were stupid enough to see _love_ or _affection_ as anything other than a chemical reaction in the body for means of reproduction. Not that they could. Evidently evolution hadn't seemed to have caught up with the times. 

"You should go, I live around the corner." Light nodded and gently wrapped an arm around his waist before kissing him softly. As sweet and slow as it was it left L's mouth bitter.

"Bye." L stood still as he turned and left, watching for a few moments before turning himself and leaving with a bad taste in his mouth.

Turning a corner and walking two houses down he came to a three-story white building with a fake looking green garden. L opened the unlocked black fence and walked in, down the path and up the steps to the unlocked door. The interior was white and black, far too clean and hospital like for his taste. It reminded him of an insane asylum, or a mental hospital, both of which he had spent time in. The asylum was only to visit B though.

"Where were you?" L ignored his older brother, whom stood in the kitchen with a spoon and jar of plum jam. He was too busy in his own head to respond. B seemed to read his expression to be deep in thought and didn't press as the other walked up the stairs.

Coming to the last door in the hall on the third level he pushed the white door open and dropped his bag carelessly before flopping on the bed face first. There was only one word to express how he felt currently: _Shit_. Now he just had to figure out why.


	2. DANCING WITH THE DEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft Dancing with the dead by Emberville

L was avoiding him.

The lithe teen wasn't just remaining half hidden all day by nature, he was ducking and slipping around every corner to evade him. Light couldn't understand it when they had been in such an enjoyable position yesterday. Had he offended him by letting them be labelled 'sex friends' or something?

Their eyes had met once, the raven-haired teen's widening before he quickly turned away and put on his new headphones, getting lost to the crowd of moving students in the school halls. It appeared he had attained a new set of expensive black headphones and the latest model of iPhone available, not that he flashed the new items, rather kept them hidden and close. He was probably the only one to notice. Light's theory of the other living in a dumpster was becoming slightly less feasible.

Light was distracted from his thoughts as he caught sight of messy black hair pass the classroom he and his 'friends' were spending break in. He immediately rose to his feet, startling those around him, and quickly left with the excuse of needing some fresh air, uncaring of the confused looks the simpletons gave one another as he fled after L.

He must have been spotted or heard because as soon as he turned the corner L had once again disappeared. Irritated Light's eyes narrowed, adding a smirk as he saw the entrance to the boy's room. Smiling smugly he walked in casually.

The white tiled room had three bathroom stalls and a urinal, all unused currently as the room appeared empty besides one stall. The door was shut and locked but there were no feet hanging beneath, and no sound from inside. Light smiled and stepped into the stall beside the shut one, stepping onto the toilet lid. L sat in an awkward hunched position in the shut stall, perched on the toilet seat with his earphones on as he looked at the ground with his thumb nail in his mouth. He knew the other could feel his intense gaze by the way the tip of his ears blushed, peaking through the nest that was his hair.

"Why are you avoiding me?" L didn't answer, but he could tell he heard with the way he bit more franticly at his nail. "Well?"

"It's rude to look over into other's stalls." L mumbled.

"It's rude to avoid people without an explanation." Light fired back. L kept quiet a few seconds more, becoming more and more uncomfortable with his privacy stolen.

"It's against my better judgement to not avoid you. Please leave me alone." L said getting up off the seat and going to leave in a hurried fashion. Light jumped off the seat and quickly blocked L's way out, grabbing his wrist when he tried to evade him. The socially awkward teen jolted at the contact and refused to meet his eyes.

"Hey, I won’t hurt you." He assured in a soothing tone, not letting go of his gentle hold on the others wrist, willing to tighten it at any given second, while using his other hand to gently remove the headphones from his ears. They rested on his neck, the music quiet but hearable, and certainly not to his taste.

_"Where the band never sleeps~_   
_The dead waltz through the streets~_   
_And I'm slowly falling~_   
_There's a voice in my head~_   
_Whispering softly it says~_   
_Join me, dance, dance, dance with the dead~!"_

Light gently lifted the others pale face to look at him, but his eyes darted away and his wrist twisted in the others hold. Light did his best to ignore the music as he kept a firm grip.

" _Whisper me a miracle~_  
_Or think of something logical~_  
 _It's all too hard to deal~_  
 _And if I die before I wake~_  
 _I pray the Lord my soul to take~_  
 _And if there's none, oh well~"_

"You’re being controlling and I feel threatened." L answered honestly, attempting to tug away again.

"Don't be ridiculous." Light argued, tightening his hold.

"I'm not." L answered, finally giving the other eye contact with his wide pupils that seemed to leave him without irises. Light loosened his hold on his wrist slightly and grabbed his other hand also.

"I deserve to know. Why do you feel you should avoid me?" He stood patiently as the other seemed to think, Light intertwining one of their hand's fingers as he stood waiting for a reply.

" _You're screaming out a melody~_  
You're ignorant but still you scream~  
You've given up on hell~  
And if I die before I wake~  
I pray the Lord my soul to take~  
And if there's none, oh well~"

"...You make me depressed." L finally said and Light had to fight not to scoff. L was doing a good enough job of that himself, isolating himself and listening to music that would only fuel his morbid state.

"I want to make you happy." Light argued as the music finally shut up, and it wasn't a complete lie. He wanted him happy, for now. Knowing he could influence the other so easily made a buzz shoot through the veins under his skin, a power he possessed over one of the most challenging minds he knew. Unfortunately he hadn’t yet figured out just what button did which control. L was such a mess of mixed wires he had a feeling it would be interesting discovering all his reactions.

L looked at him unsure, hunched slightly so he was shorter and had to look up. Light made his best caring smile, hoping the other wouldn't pass it off as acting. The ravenette seemed to be siding towards recognizing the fake so Light leaned in slightly, floating around close to the others face till their noses touched. L's cheeks were dusted red, and Light allowed himself a small smile of victory before looking deep into the other’s eyes, half lidded as Light claimed his lips. L's responded slowly, eyes shutting as their mouths opened and closed against one another, Light's tongue on his lips a second before it entered his mouth.

L moaned quietly, sounding somehow desperate without trying. His hands had somehow worked against him and rested on Light's shoulder and neck, the other holding him close by the waist and still on his wrist as he pushed him back into the cubical. The door was shut behind Light but not locked, his hands far too busy.

L didn't struggle as he was pushed against the tile wall, wrist released and hips pulled forward to grind into Light's. He mewled into the others lips and held his neck, keeping him close as his body fell into turmoil. The problem with pleasure was that his mind no longer had control, it became so muddled and confused with the sensations that his body was then left in charge, leaving him defenceless. It was the same with pain, but at least he could control that.

Light's hips grinded against him, L's head going back to hit the tiles rather hard as he moaned. The dark-blond grinned and attacked his neck with his lips, L gasping and withering against the wall, giving his hands free roam to slip into the others pants. L's eyes shot open as he felt Light's hand against his cock, quickly fluttering shut in ecstasy as it rubbed against him. With his other hand he undid his own trousers, pulling out his member and beginning to tug at it. L's eyes fluttered open and he caught sight of the others erection, immediately blushing bright red against his white skin and shutting his eyes again. Light chuckled and undid L's pants, watching as the other bit his lip and struggled not to moan or pant harder. He failed at both.

Both their erections free Light brought them together in his hand, L's pathetic nymph-like moan making him bite his lip so not to growl. L was thinner than him but perhaps slightly longer, but not by much and he was certain he could outgrow him. His dick was white against Light's tan one, and he appeared to be circumcised. Light let out a soft chuckle at this, sure the other would probably faint from pleasure if he were any more sensitive, as he watched their hard-on's slide together in his hand. L's head was thrown back and his eyes shut as panted as quietly as possible.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed open and L jumped, suddenly limp and fully alert. Light groaned to himself and quickly did up his pants, as had L. The ones who had entered didn't notice them, far too busy with their own obscenities as they clumsily pushed into the next door cubical, moaning and groaning with the sounds of clothes slipping off. Light rose an eyebrow, not knowing the bathroom was a common ground for such activities. It was rather filthy really now he thought about it, and not in the enticing way.

L had his face in his hand and was shaking his head as the sounds continued. Light gave him a questioning look and L only rolled his eyes as an incredibly loud moan followed. He then grabbed Light's arm and dragged him out of the cubical and bathroom, letting a groan leave him as they entered the hall.

"I swear they don't stop." L groaned leaning against the wall.

"They?"

"Mmhm. You know they do that all night? I have to try sleep with that racket." Light's eyes widened at L knowing such sexually productive people.

"Wow. Who are they?"

"My adoptive brothers, Matt and Mello."

"Oh, yeah I've heard of them." Light grinned. "You should come over some time for a sleep over." His smile bordered on predatory as he stepped closer, trapping L against the wall. "Get away from the racket and get some sleep." A very small amount of sleep mind you, but some. L blushed but replied as if unfazed.

"We're not kids, someone would catch on and B would kill you." L said with a slight smile.

"True." Light replied, playing with a lock of L's tattered crow's nest of hair. "You still have my clothes." He added nonchalant.

"I'll bring them over next time we study." L said quietly.

"Nah, keep for when B's away and I sleep over." L chuckled while Light grinned,

"Keep dreaming Yagami." His obsidian eyes met his with a small smile.

"Of you." Light said in a whisper getting closer, L's cheeks going red. He was so cute and vulnerable like this. "Want to go to the movies this weekend?" Meaning tomorrow. L's small smile disappeared and he shook his head.

"I don't like the movies."

"Anything you want to do?" L shook his head again, looking rather cute and sheepish. "Want to come over to mine and study then around 12?" After a second he was given a slight nod and he smiled, leaning in closer to practically nuzzle the others face and whisper in his ear. "I'm still hard you know." He grinned as L blushed, taking the others hand and guiding it to his crotch. Who cares if they were in the hall, no one else was. L gulped and whispered back.

"Good luck with that." He then slipped from the others grasp and fled, disappearing around the next corner before Light could even move. He groaned and let his head hit the wall in front where L had just stood, a loud moan breeching the wall as he did. No wonder L had insomnia.

 

§

 

L took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock, staying frozen a few moments before barely tapping the wood with his knuckles. If no one answered in ten seconds he was retreating. This was a terrible idea anyway. He obviously couldn't be left to make decisions for himself anymore, Yagami had compromised his logic and tainted him with erotic desire. It was stupid and didn't make sense. When something hurts you, you avoid it, like a bird would a cat. So why was he helplessly drawn to him?

The door's lock clicked and L was shocked out of his musings, wide eyed as the door opened. How the hell had he been heard knocking? And who was this girl?

A petite dark-brunette girl looked at him with equal shock. She had similar eyes to Light, and he assumed this to be the others younger sister. They both stood, unknowing what to do, L not sure how to talk to anyone without offending or creeping out, the girl probably ready to call the police or tell him it wasn't Halloween. People tended to have that reaction when he knocked on their door. Not that he'd done it more than once.

Steps thudded down the stairs quickly as Light rushed down. L's eyes stayed wide, though honestly he shouldn't have been surprised. Light was always well dressed, so the fact that he sported new looking black skinny jeans, a white thin low v t-shirt with his belt just peeking visible, and a brown-beige buttonless jacket that went just below the elbows, shouldn't have made him think that maybe the other had dressed up for him. Though the look of surprise on Light's sisters face as she looked to him did lead him to believe perhaps he didn't always dress like that. Personally he was wearing his usual clothes, an overly large worn pair of jeans and a large white long sleeve. He was going to wear a black shirt, but B had seen him leaving the house last minute in a black long-sleeve with dirty white sneakers and gone ballistic. His brother had some strange inability to cope with colours clashing and other strange small things of the like.

For a second his appearance bothered him, gripping the strap of his side bag till logic caught up with him that he could never compare to Light Yagami's physical allure, so why be bothered by it?

Light had stepped in front of his sister at the door, blocking L and her view from one another. He made his usual charming smile, breathing slightly laboured, having just ran down the stairs. The girl tried to peek over her taller brother's shoulder curiously but he shooed her off a few steps back into the house.

"Hey, come in. You can leave your shoes there." Light gestured to the corner. L looked at him with his usual distrust and walked in, slipping his shoes off and leaving them by the door.

"Is this your friend Nii-san?"

"Yes Sayu, why don't you go help mum in the kitchen?" Light snapped, quickly losing his patients. Sayu looked shocked a moment, as Light never had a short tone with her, but blew it off quickly and left for the kitchen after sending a polite smile in L's direction. "My mother and sister are back from Tokyo. My father's been working on a case there at the moment." L only nodded, silently staying rooted in place near the now shut door. Seeing the other obviously had no urge to move Light gave him a gentle smile and took his hand.

"Come on, we can start studying in my room." L didn't even bother to nod as Light lead him up the stairs, with particular force due to his lack of zeal to enter the beast's lair. Incredibly attractive beast mind you. L groaned inwardly at his already uncontrollable thoughts which made his cheeks inevitably tint. Why did the human body have to be so intent on embarrassing its owner?

Half way up the stairs L noticed a woman come through what appeared to be the kitchen doorway to see them. Light's mother no doubt, and it appeared he received the phenotype for his caramel eyes from her. Sayu came through the doorway also to stand by her mother.

"Well hello, I'm Light's mother. This is my daughter Sayu. You must be a friend of Light's." They stopped moving up the stairs and L hesitated but nodded to the kind woman, wondering if she herself knew of her son's dark side. Probably not, in fact he was probably the only one who knew of that side of Yagami, though the blond tried to keep it from him.

"Mother, this is L Lawliet. We're in the same class." L could see the others hand that wasn't holding his fidget impatiently.

"It's lovely to meet you Lawliet-kun, will you boy's be wanting lunch soon?"

"No thanks, we're going up to study." Light said with finality, dragging L up the stairs again.

"It was nice to meet you." Sayu called after, mother and daughter sharing a curious look at Light's edginess, appearance, and odd new male friend.

Light led L back up the hall and to his room, which the door was already open to as he found himself practically forced inside.

"Why did you rush down?" L asked, slipping his hand out of Light's and dropping his bag near his bed before he flopped on it, just as his 'friend' shut the door. He began playing with the blue sheets material as he lay on his stomach.

"I saw you from the window. You looked ready to bolt." Light explained as he walked closer. L froze as Light casually got on top of him, laying his stomach on L's back. "I couldn't let you run off." He whispered behind the others ear, licking the cusp and slipping his tongue in the three small hoops before sucking the four metal balls. He could hear the other muffle groans already. "Why do you have so many piercings?" He wondered aloud.

"B bought- a -piercing needle, and wanted to- try it out. He got-n-carried away." L gasped out.

"Must have hurt." Light hummed into the others ear, only half attentive to his words.

"I was out of it for most of them."

"Drunk?" Light pulled away slightly in surprise. He honestly couldn't imagine L drunk.

"No, B gave me a tranquilizer." The way the noirette said it so casually left him to believe it may have been a common occurrence and he shook his head.

"You live with crazy people." L shrugged.

"I'm just glad I woke up before he could pierce anywhere else." Light chuckled to himself.

"Shame. I quite like your piercings. Wouldn't mind a few more to slip my tongue in." L took a deep breath to recover from Light's husky tone in his ear.

"... Can you pick up my bag? I can't reach with you like this." L mumbled with his head rested on his arms. Light complied, reaching for the bag but not getting off. The foreigner took out a homework sheet and pen, starting on it lazily. Meanwhile Light nuzzled his neck, making the other jolt. He continued the sheet as if he hadn't noticed, something Light didn't appreciate as he began to kiss on his spine. L shivered as he did, swallowing as he felt a hardness press into his ass.

"Light, I'm here to study."

"Mmm, I know." His voice was muffled by L's vast mop of hair.

"It's hard to do with you pressing into my behind." L admitted, to which Light sighed and rolled off, grinning lazily at the other as he lay beside him on his back.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" He asked, inching closer with a nice smile.

"Terribly. Matt and Mello didn't fall asleep till two." L replied hiding a smile. It wasn't his fault the other’s smile was infectious, and how the attention made his insides flutter uncomfortably. Hormones were such annoying and unnecessary things.

"They have good stamina. I'm jealous." Light said, casually playing with a lock of L's raven hair between his fingers.

"They have lots of practice." L replied as Light inched closer to him, a soft kiss pressed to his pale cheek,

"Better start practicing then." He whispered before pulling the other's chin down to meet his lips. L's eye's fell shut and he allowed Light to pull him on top. It felt awkward straddling the other, feeling the others hard-on pressed into his backside. The thought of it actually going inside him... L blushed and pulled away slightly, halting the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Light asked while practically nuzzling him, hands slipping down from his hips to grip his behind. L's breath caught at the sensation but he didn't allow him contact with his lips.

"L-Light we can't-" He tried to push the other away in order to get off him but failed as Light's hold was relentless.

"Why not?" He asked still kissing his neck.

"Your family is-" Light snickered.

"Don't worry. They don't come in here." He heated his attack on the other, hands under his shirt.

"But- ohh- mm- p-protection." L objected, unable to help wriggling as his hard-on was pressed into Light's firm abdomen. Light's hand left his ass and brought a small square packet to his face, a condom between his fingers from his skinny-jeans pocket.

"Any more fears I need to allay?" He asked smuggle. L bit his lip and shook his head slowly, allowing the other to take control of his body. Light smiled smugly and began to devour his mouth again. Their tongues slipped around one another in and out of their mouths, L's obsidian eyes half lidded and fluttering. Just a kiss and Light could feel L's erection press harder into his stomach. He slipped his hands up the other's shirt and pinched his nipple, making L yelp and go to pull away. Before he could Light bit the metal ball on his tongue, so it would tear if he tried to. L squeaked in pain as he tugged his tongue back with a sadistic grin and predatory eyes. His piercing was released and his shirt ripped up off over his head, before he was forced on his back with Light looming over him.

Light's eyes raked over his exposed torso with hunger, causing L to shiver under his gaze. L's bandages were fresh and white, currently unstained. His skin bore only a few yellowing bruises, the worst of them on his lower stomach in a purple nebula. A sick satisfaction passed through him knowing B would have dealt with the offenders. They were probably in hospital, or worse, seeing as he hadn't heard of or seen any since mentioning them to L's overprotective brother. Though to be fair, one would be overprotective when given such a prize to watch over, Light thought as L moaned in ecstasy with his body arching up against the blond.

Light kissed him again aggressively before pulling away to slip off his jacket and slide his shirt off over his head. L's cheeks were bright red and he could tell by the way his jaw was set he was biting his tongue piercing as he looked up at him. He smiled predatorily down at him, descending slowly down to his chest, listening to his breath quicken in anticipation. L moaned immediately when lips latched onto his pale pink nipple, scraping and sucking the hard nub. Light blew on the wet pinkness, causing L to emit a strangled moan, before returning to devouring it. He was right, it looked far better glazed with the wetness from his mouth.

He could feel L's raging heartbeat against his lip's as the organ was so desperate to thump right out of L's bony chest into Light's hands. The blond bit down on the nub to keep it hard as L gasped. It would be a nice place to have a piercing, a hoop that he could tug at and torture the other with, as the area was unusually sensitive. A good suggestion to make to the other for his birthday present perhaps.

Light sucked till it was a warm red, letting go with a loud wet noise. L's eyes were shut and his lip's parted as he panted, hands that had been gripping the sheets to avoid pulling Light closer now at his sides. The dark-blond gave him a chaste kiss before sitting up between him legs, gripping the top of his loose jean's and pulling them down his thin legs. He threw them aside and kissed down the others bare legs as L whimpered pitifully. His skin was surprisingly soft and... completely hairless.

"You shave?" Light questioned savouring the pale flesh, lips traveling up the inside of L's thighs.

"N-no-Ahh- B-B's fault-haa- S-stupid experiment-ahh-!" Light chuckled. Fair enough, B had set the science lab on fire, three times, just by mixing chemicals. He wasn't surprised he used his little brother as a guinea pig.

L gasped as he kissed and sucked the area where his leg and crotch met, pulling up his boxers to reach and leave a hickey. Light grinned at how the other was straining against his boxers. Personally he was coming to feel maybe skinny jeans hadn't been the best idea with how painfully hard he found himself.

He quickly undid his zip and button for some freedom before continuing to attack L's lower body with his mouth. Light grinned into his lower abdomen as the teen panted with clenched shut eyes, struggling to sit still. His eyes shot open as Light's mouth gently graced the bulge on his underwear. With a light bite L cried out and hardened further, encouraging him to suck and bite more on L's black clothed erection. The noirette’s pale hands found his head and tangled in his caramel hair as he continued. L was anything but quiet and still at this point, panting and letting out long lewd notes. Light found himself rushing to his lips, L's hands still in his hair as they kissed wetly, the sound drowning his ears.

He sat up to peel of his jeans, L's lips never leaving his and sitting also. His hands slipped from his hair to help rip off his pants and drop them to the floor, before they both fell back into the sheets in a tangle of limbs, L underneath him. They were already grinding, Light's hands tugging at L's underwear till they were down and then his own while the paler kicked his off.

Finally naked he held the other’s bare body close, hands smoothing over scars and his own bite marks. Their lips never parted, L's lanky arms around his neck as he swallowed the others blissful moans.

"Mn, I want you from behind." Light whispered out into his ear, kissing down his neck. L only gave his usual moan and obediently rolled over onto his stomach. Light grinned in his sadistic manner, certain he's never smiled so genuinely so much in his life as his kissed down the other's jutting spine. With the other now on all fours, his back legs widely parted as Light kissed down his ass, Light felt around on the bed for the condom he'd dropped there. L grumbled impatiently and passed him the small square package, sharing a quick and hungry kiss. He ripped the packet open and quickly rolled in on, disliking the feel but willing to deal with it for now. He'd have the other bare next time.

L gasped, touching himself to distract from the pain as Light forced himself in his tiny pucker. Light groaned. God he was tight, tighter than a virgin, which he most probably was. Light accidentally let a moan slip as he buried himself half way, something he hadn't done before during sex. Though he'd never had sex with anyone like L, who he was attracted to both physically and mentally. All the people he'd slept with were just quick fucks to satisfy his libidal needs, not like this were possessiveness overwhelmed him as he pushed in all the way, listening to L's pained whimpers and moans.

He growled, beginning to mark down his back as L's ragged breathing settled slightly and he stopped shaking. Light began to thrust and the noirette lost any control he had left, yelling out and clawing at the bed with his head back. Light drank his pleasured sounds, both in such a lust filled state that no one but them existed in their muddled minds, despite how L's lewd moans could probably be heard by the neighbours.

It hurt, pain searing through his overstretched hole as tears pricked his eyes, but he loved it. The pain felt so good, shooting through his veins and devouring his entire being in such overwhelming ecstasy he could scream. Even with his mind a complete mess it felt so wrong, the way he enjoyed the sensations overwhelming him. Why did he have to be so crossed wired that even pain didn't process properly?

Light spread his cheeks and thrusted harder, the anorexic tern seeing stars as he suddenly went silent and completely still, spilling onto Light's sheets. He gasped and went half limp, Light groaning and pulling out a second to flip him over on his back and continue thrusting, pushing his legs flat up against his body. He growled and clenched his eyes shut, moaning as he came inside L's warmth.

The two panted heavily, Light letting himself fall forward on the other.

His elbow pressed into a wet patch and he groaned, pulling it away with a disgusted expression. L giggled, still breathless as he saw why the other was so disgruntled.

"Should have gotten you a condom too." He mumbled, wiping the substance off his arm and chuckling himself. "There's always next time." If he had his way only L would be needing one, his own release soon to be nestled deep inside the other, slowly leaking down his thighs. He smiled and L blushed, looking away as Light sat and slipped off the condom. He threw it in the nearby rubbish bin, expecting to see L again, naked and panting on his back. Instead he was greeted by a hidden lump under the blankets. Mildly confused he sat back on the bed and pulled at the sheets. The navy covers would not relent, L keeping a tight grip on the hemming.

"L?" The blankets only shifted but the other remained hidden. He didn't know whether to feel powerful, disappointed, or annoyed. "What are you under there for? Come out." The sheets trembled franticly as L shook his head in refusal.

"Come on L-" He pulled up a section of the covers to reveal L's bright red face as his mother suddenly called.

"Boys! Do you two want lunch now?!" If it was possible L's cheeks went even redder and his eyes widened in terror as he hid back under the blanket. Light swore under his breath as he recalled his mother and sister were, of course, home, and L had not been quiet in the least. Well there was a moment of his life he would never live down. He'd have to remember to gag him next time.

"No thanks!" He swore again and went over to the door, realising he'd left it unlocked and quickly rectifying that mistake. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, wiping sweat off his forehead. L remained under the sheet and he sat beside the hump, frowning as he ran his hand gently over the fragile body beneath, chuckling when L fidgeted from his indirect touch.

"Come out." The blond coaxed with a honey voice, smoothing down L's back.

"...No." Light huffed a laugh at the childish reply and decided childish reasoning was the only appropriate course of action.

"We have pocky downstairs. I'll go get you some." He waited patiently for the other to uncover his head. He was still blushing, his usual untameable black mane of hair noticeably messed.

"What flavour?" He asked quietly, not meeting the other’s gaze. Light inched closer and kissed L's warm cheek.

"Strawberry probably. It's the one my sister likes." He slowly coaxed the other’s upper half out the sheets with kisses to his face and down his torso, but he refused to relent the sheet from his lower half.

"Come on L~" He nuzzled into his neck and held him, both sitting up.

"No." L remained steadfast, pulling away from the brond’s assaulting touch.

"I won’t do anything," He promised fickly.

"Pocky first." Light sighed, holding back a groan as he let the other go and stood. L watched with tinted cheeks as he dressed, admiring his tan skin and well-toned frame. He bit the ball on his tongue and looked away before Light could see him staring. It was a useless effort as the blush he bore made it all too obvious. Light smiled at the other as he did up his pants, throwing on his shirt before leaning over and kissing him on his rose-coloured cheek again.

"I'll be back in a minute." L's face hit the pillows the second Light left, hoping they would suffocate him rather than face his embarrassment.

The light-brunette hurried down the stairs, ignoring the embarrassed look his sister gave him as he passed her room. She stood in the hallway with a light blush and twitching up lip, most likely just having left her room after listening in through the wall. He'd have words with her about privacy later. Down in the kitchen his mother was far less obvious, a small smile and calm eyes.

"How is your 'study' going?" She enquired as he took the unopened pink packet of poky from the cupboard.

"Very productive." He replied hastily with a small innocent smile before rushing back out and up the stairs to his room. To his distain, he was greeted by the sight of L pulling his shirt on, now fully dressed. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the other from behind.

"Why are you dressed?"

"I was uncomfortable. Besides, you asked me to come out from the covers and I did. You said nothing about remaining undressed." Why did he have to be so damn smart? Though that was a rather obvious loop hole he hadn't thought of.

"Damn you and your sexy mind." He mumbled into his neck, pushing L back onto the bed and causing the other to yelp. He ravaged his neck and pressed him into the bed, ceasing when L suddenly hissed and tried to roll away.

"Hurts." L explained with a pained expression as he rolled onto his back under Light. Light smiled softly and slid a hand possessively over the other's ass, a move he didn't seem to appreciate by his expression.

"You'll get used to it." He assured.

"By theory." L mumbled and Light grinned.

"Here." He passed him the pocky, noticing how the other's eyes lit up as he took the packet and opened it. "So when are you coming over next to _study_?" He asked, resting his head by L's with a lazy grin.

"I don't know."

"Then what's your mobile number."

"Matt monitors everything." L said looking up at the ceiling, a piece of poky in his mouth.

"So?"

"...I don't want them knowing." He was offended, about to protest when he realized being 'sex friends' it shouldn't have bothered him, so he kept his mouth shut. He'd see him tomorrow at school anyway.

"Why, embarrassed you lost your virginity to me?" He asked with a devilish grin, causing L to go bright red. It was a gamble that L was an actual virgin, but a very likely one which seemed to be true. "Or have you done this sort of thing before?"

"N-no... I haven't." Light grinned widely.

"How'd you like it?" L looked down, not meeting his eyes as they laid beside each other.

"It was... Satisfactory."

"Oh really? I'd hope so with the way you were screaming." L went red again and Light wrapped his arms around him tighter so he couldn't escape. "I bet not even professional porn star can moan as slutty as you." Light smirked.

"Sh-shut up..." L mumbled, hiding his face in his chest and gripping his shirt. Light hummed in approval and dragged a hand through L's sex-tossed locks.

"Want some?" L offered him a pocky stick, looking up from his chest still wearing a blush. He smiled, surprisingly softly down at the other.

"No thanks, too sweet. What I would have like would be to enjoy you naked after we'd finished screwing." He said pulling the other on top of him so he was being straddled again. L looked surprised at the comment.

"You mean, 'cuddle'?" He asked, unsure and disbelieving. "You honestly don't expect me to believe you can be affectionate do you?" Light chuckled.

"Maybe." Though he'd never been before, the urge to hold and comfort the other was unnervingly strong.

"There is a 95 percent chance your family heard." L mumbled, blushing again.

"Don't worry about it. They're not bothered." He'd speak to his mother later about keeping the situation private, in the nicest fashion he could muster.

"I'd expect they would be, or are they used to it?" He asked with a sudden bitter tone which he quickly covered up by shoving another stick in his mouth.

"No, of course not. I don't even let Misa in my room."

"Why not?" He asked surprised.

"As if I'd want to sleep where some idiot had laid." He said smiling and placing a soft kiss on the edge of L's mouth. The noirette made a small sound, almost a scoff as he rolled his eyes. 

“Sapiosexual.” 

“Like you’re not?” L didn’t argue, rather hoping it was that and not the fact that Light was downright _dangerous._

Their eyes held a few seconds before they kissed again, L's lips responding in turn. Twice, then thrice they kissed gently, both satisfied and comfortable.

"Do you want to study now?" L shook his head and sat up with a resigned look.

"It's getting late-"

"No it's not." Light insisted firmly, sitting up and kissing him again, far more passionately this time with it in mind to break and muddle the other’s thoughts. L moaned and wrapped his arms back around him as he was held close by the waist, giving Light immediate access to his tongue. The kiss relaxed soon after, turning to soft pecks and gentle nuzzling.

"B wants me back by one thirty." L sighed apologetically, trying to pull away.

"P.m. or a.m.?" L could have rolled his eyes but he only smiled and Light groaned, falling back into the sheets looking annoyed. L bit his piercing, 86 percent sure he was going to say something stupid and 72 percent sure he was going to regret it.

"Maybe, I could come back after school tomorrow?" He asked unsure. Light's eyes shot back to his.

"Oh God yes." L gasped as he was pulled down, lips encased by Light's in a second.

"I-mm-need to-mnnh-go-oh~!" L gasped out, not sounding like he wanted to leave in the least as he held Light's neck and shoulders. Light groaned but let go, releasing his lips also.

"Fine." He sighed out. L gave him a thankful smile and pecked his lips bravely before getting off, leaving Light frozen on the bed till the other was out the door with his bag on his shoulder.

Had he actually initiated that or was he dreaming?

Light shot up as he realized the other had left and practically sprinted after him. He caught up at the top of the stairs and walked down with the noirette, realizing he was grinning like an idiot and quickly shifting it to a devilish smile. L put on his old sneakers at the bottom of the stairs, not bothering to tie the laces at all.

"Leaving already? Are you sure you won’t be needing anything to eat after all that study?" Light's mother asked innocently with a kind smile, coming to stand by her son.

"I'm fine thank you." He mumbled with a soft blush, looking at the ground as he ate another pocky stick.

"Well if you won’t eat now you must come over some time for dinner. How about tomorrow? My husband is coming home so I'll be cooking a feast." Light could face-palm at how obvious his mother was. L looked at him unsure and he urged him to accept with his eyes.

"Okay, i-if you’re sure it's fine."

"Of course dear! Come around at six." He nodded and Light opened the front door, trying to hide his unease. His mother and sister were accepting yes, but his father was a total homophobe. As much as he wanted L over the situation was risky, and he didn't like the thought of having to keep his hands to himself.

L sent Light a questioning look as he walked out, having noticed the change, but the bleached-blond only smiled, brushing it off.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked hopefully. L smiled nervously.

"It's fine." He needed time to cool down before he faced his little 'family of freaks'. They'd notice something was off if he kept feeling so weightless. To make matters worse he could see that Light was dying to kiss him goodbye. He bit his tongue piercing and tried to suppress his smile as he shoved another stick in his mouth. 

Light groaned inwardly. God L actually looked so cute when he smiled, he wanted to slam him against the wall and kiss his upturned lips till they swelled. His mother was practically daring him to too.

"Goodbye Yagami-kun and Yagami-san." L farewelled before walking off.

"See you tomorrow dear." Light's mother called after him.

"Bye." Light's voice was a sigh, watching as the other left. He didn't even care his mother was giving him the smuggest look he'd ever seen from her. Let her think he was a love-struck teen head over heels for a strange emo boy. Staring after the other till he was out of sight, his mother no longer beside him he realized he may just start believing it himself.


	3. SKELETON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft Skeleton by Emberville

L inspected the grey clouds above, forbidding any stars shine to reach him. The air was thick with that moist, fresh scent of rain. On the ravenette's journey over he'd heard thunder in the distance, and now at the Yagami's front door the lightning suddenly followed. There was a storm coming.

The door flung open in front of L, making the dark-haired teen jump. L remained unsure as to Light's aggressive and unhappy expression as he grabbed his arm and yanked him inside. He hadn't even knocked yet.

L was pulled up the stairs and the door left to slam shut, not even given time to take off his shoes. Light practically threw him into his room and shut the door behind. L was too confused to even feel wary of Light's temper.

"Where were you at school all day?! Were you avoiding me again?" He'd only seen him in class, getting one or two glances from the other through the entire day. Looking for him during break had been a waste of time, he hadn't even caught a glimpse. Light hadn't known if he'd even turn up that night.

"I was with B. He's been keeping a close eye on me since I've been out of the house so much lately." L explained, taking off his shoes. As usual he wore no socks, but his oversized worn jeans hid his feet.

Light let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd held, tension leaving his body in a wave.

"Don't you ever leave home?" Light questioned, coming to sit beside the other on his bed. The sheets were now a deep green as L fiddled with corner, trying not to think about why they'd been changed.

"Not unless it's school or dessert related. I've been telling him I'm going out to a cafe for cake when we study." Light chuckled.

"Where does he think you are now?"

"He went out. He's out most nights."

"Doing what?" L shrugged.

"Underground jam syndicate probably."

"Is that where he licks jam off unsuspecting victims?" Light asked light-heartedly.

"Yep." They both let out a little laugh as they looked at each other, Light sighing again as he continued to feeling the relaxation of his relief. Why he'd gotten so worked up was a mystery.

"I wanted to pick you up." L's lips were practically begging him closer as they looked into each other’s irises. "You shouldn't be walking around alone at night." He said more seriously, hand brushing L's face. The other pushed it away with a frown.

"I'm not some helpless woman Light." He argued firmly.

"No, you’re a stupid boy who doesn't fight back when attacked in the streets." He fired back annoyed. L looked down.

"I would have." He mumbled. "Because it would have mattered." He said it so quietly, as if he didn't want Light to hear. L's eyes widened as he was suddenly embraced by the other, pulled close into a tight hold. He'd never in his life been held so tightly, physical affection not something he'd ever been experienced in as an introverted orphan with a psychopathic sibling.

The thunder rolled outside, getting closer. Usually he would sit by a window or go outside and watch the storm, getting soaked to the bone once the rain came, but Light's warmth was far more enticing.

He felt the air of Light's sigh in his hair and the material of Light's plain black button up shirt under his fingers as he looked down at his plain jeans. The teen was less well-dressed than the day before, but still casually smart looking, unlike L who wore his usual trousers and a black long-sleeve. He had only brought his mobile and headphones, which rested around his neck currently.

Light's hug loosened but he still held him, face pressed against his.

"My father isn't here yet. Mum and Sayu are cooking dinner. I need to talk to you about something before he gets here."

"Mm?" L gave him his full attention and Light let a bit of space between their faces.

"My dad is, um... a homophobe." He admitted as lightning struck, not knowing how L would react. The noirette only looked at him confused.

"How does that involve me?" Light went to reply, looking shocked, but L continued, his tone slightly bitter. "Aren't we just sex friends?" Light fumbled over the statement, finding no logical refute but feeling there should have been.

"Well, yeah." He replied, sounding unsure. "I guess." He mumbled unhappily. They both looked at each other, L's wide eyes curious and Light's searching. They were just sex friends right? It's not like either of them wanted or felt the need for more. Unless that was what that insatiable tug at his chest was, drawing him impossibly closer to the other despite all logic and reasoning. Like right now, their lips less than an inch apart. They kissed, barely, shy and unsure.

"I want more." Light admitted, L's eyes widening from their half-lidded state.

Their lips were together in a second, Light shocked by the thin teen’s sudden enthusiasm as he found out exactly what that tongue piercing was for. He couldn't help moaning, gripping the other's behind as he was now sitting in his lap. L's hands held his face close as Light's mind went into autopilot, and L's words certainly didn't help his muddled state.

"I want you." It was a gasp against his lips he almost didn't hear due to the thunder, before he kissed him feverishly again. If he was in anyway cohort he probably would have questioned L's sudden sexuality, but he was too busy enjoying the new side of his lover. They kissed harder and Light growled, much like an animal as he threw the other down on his back, on top in an instant and eating his lips till they bruised.

" _Mine_." The possessive growl made L moan into his mouth and grip his hair tighter, their mouths wide and angled as they devoured one another's tongues. Lightning flashed.

"Light!" The blond shot up as his father’s voice thundered from the suddenly open door. He stood in the doorway, looking horrified as L pushed Light off quickly. "What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled looking livid. L sat on the bed with the look of a small animal faced by a bear. "Get away from my son you disgusting faggot!" Light's anger rivalled his fathers as he stood between him and L, glaring daggers at the man.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" Light's father flinched and his eyes widened at the brond’s snarl, his words dripping with venom. Even L jolted from the demonic sound.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and he began to count until the next flash of light to distract himself.

There was a sharp slap, Light's head turned to the side with his fists clenched and his face shadowed by his hair after his father dealt the blow.

"To think you would be so revolting." Yagami said, still in disbelief. There was another flash of lightning as Light's eyes burned with a sudden hatred, startling his father, looking animalistic as he went to argue. It almost looked as though he was about to attack, but his attention diverted quicklu as L suddenly bolted from the room.

"L!" He quickly followed after, leaving his father stunned as he called after him. By the time he reached the open door the other was gone in the night. Light panted, eyes searching desperately as he gripped the door.

They hadn't even eaten dinner and it had already all gone to hell.

The sky rumbled.

"Light!" The blond ignored his father's calls and ran in the direction of the affluent's homes as the thunder hit and another bolt of electricity lit the sky. Water droplets began to fall steadily, the cold water hitting his skin like shards of ice. Light kept his quick pace under the street-lamps, searching from street to street, hoping the ravenette hadn't ducked into one of the houses which could have been his. Light snarled in annoyance. If only he'd forcsd the other to tell him his address.

The rain was heavier now, and there were only so many expensive houses that all looked the same. Water splashed up and soaked his calves with each stride. Running in socks was not a good idea no matter how you looked at it. He'd probably catch an illness from this, L probably would too and even worse than he, being scrawny as the sugar-eater was. Light hurried faster, not wanting the other to catch pneumonia.

In his haste he almost ran straight passed an open ally, shadowed in darkness till the heavens boomed and the sky lit. A small hunched shadow leaned against the wall unmoving. Light stopped running, breathing heavily a moment before approaching the ally carefully. He had not time to be mugged or attacked by some drunk. The figure was slightly shielded by the building he leaned against, but still obviously soaked to the bone. After a few steps closer it was easy to tell by the bony figure, adorned headphones and sopping raven locks, he'd found L.

Light sighed in relief and walked over to the other boy, crouching beside him up against the wall to avoid the rain. L stayed looking down avoiding his gaze, music up so loud Light could hear it blaring. He gently moved some of the dripping black hair from L's eyes so he could see his eyes. Wet and straight like this his hair reached his shoulders. L's grey eyes didn't even flicker towards him, looking empty at the rain as it hit the ground before him.

Light slipped the other’s earphones back around his neck, pressing the convenient button on the cord to pause the music. L's skin was cold like his own, enough the thought of possible hypothermia even crossed his mind. He embraced the other, hoping any body heat he may have left might help.

"Are you alright?" Light asked quietly into the other’s ear. L only nodded, slightly turning his head towards him. His frozen white hand came to touch Light's slightly red cheek as remorse tainted his gaze on it.

"It's fine." The blond insisted, removing the other’s hands and keeping it in his own. L‘s gaze turned down, a look of shame on his face.

"I'm sorry." The foreigner whispered.

"Don't you dare think that was your fault." Light said turning his head up to look him in the eye again. "That asshole did this, and I don’t give a shit about what he thinks." L struggled to look at him and moved his head free from Light's hold, despite inching closer and letting the other hold him tighter. Light sat, giving the other a soft kiss. At least their tongues were still warm. He leaned back against the wall and kissed the noirette’s temple as the teen huddle into his embrace, the two watching the miserable rain. L was barefoot, Light noticed. He'd left his shoes at his.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Light replied, nuzzling the other’s dripping temple.

"You should be explaining this to your father."

"There’s nothing to explain." Light insisted.

"He's going to think you’re in a relationship with me." L mumbled. Light allowed himself to smile and looked at the other with a raised brow.

"And?"

"I'm 70% sure the situation will defuse quicker if you explain it was just a one off."

"Even an idiot like him will be able to tell it's not."

"There's nothing to tell. I won't be coming over anymore and it will be better we don’t interact at school. Our 'sex friend' relationship is terminated." Any trace of amusement on Light's face vanished and his 'embrace' on the other tightened dangerously.

"Of course you'll be coming back over, and don't you dare think you can hide from me." L didn't miss the threatening tone and looked at Light, sad eyes pulling the other’s heartstrings till his anger dissipated. Light sighed and rested their foreheads together. "I already told you I want to be more than sex friends."

"No you don't." L mumbled looking down. Light forced his head back up by his chin. Water dripped down like tears over his porcelain white skin as he refused to look at him.

"Why don't you believe me?!" L ripped his head away and tried to get out of his ‘hug’.

"You have a fucking girlfriend Light!" Light froze, confused. He'd actually forgotten about Misa. She meant so little to him he hadn't included her in the equation. Of course though, if L had 'fallen' for him as his behaviour suggested he would feel threatened and used.

"I'll dump Misa." L's shocked look was unexpected as he finally looked at his face and stopped struggling. Surely the other knew she was just an accessory? "I never cared about her in the first place. She's just a puppet. An insufferable one I deal with only for the sake of appearances." L scoffed looking unconvinced and beginning to shiver.

"So what, you'd dump her and date me?"

"Yes." Light replied without needing a seconds thought. L turned solemn.

"It would cost you your reputation." He said quietly. Light smiled.

"It's fake anyway." L still looked unsure, water dripping from his hair onto his pale cheeks. Light wiped the unsure look from his face with a kiss, feeling with his tongue that even L's teeth were cold now. He warmed the boy’s mouth with his own, enjoying L's unusually passionate kisses again. If he had known giving the other a more intimate title such as 'lover' or 'boyfriend' was all he needed to get such lewd behaviour out of the other he would have scrapped the whole 'sex friend' stage. L shivered in his arms and he let their lips part.

"Come on you’re freezing, come back to mine." He said smoothly, getting up and helping the other to his feet.

"No, I'll go home." Light frowned and held L's hand more firmly.

"No. You’re coming with me."

"Light, mine's closer. It's illogical for us to go all the way back to yours, especially since it is a threatening environment." Light's refutes drowned at he realized the other was inviting him over.

"And your home isn't threatening?" He joked.

"B's out. Coming?" Light followed happily, both drenched to the bone and beginning to shiver despite their closeness. L's home wasn't too far, a three-story building with a small garden and black gate, looking almost creepy in the rainy night. There were only two visible light on from the front and L quickly led him over the locked fence and around the side to the back yard. The lanky teen was surprisingly agile as he jumped the fence and partially scaled a wall to open the back gate for him. He often forgot L was a black belt.

They slipped inside through the back door, shivering even harder as the inside warmth made it obvious how low their internal temperatures had fallen. Light tried not to become irked by the fact they were leaving water and foot marks all over the floor. The house had a stark contrast, everything either black or white. It almost reminded him of a chess board.

L opened a cupboard and chucked a towel at him, grabbing one for himself and wrapping himself tightly.

"Up here. I have your clothes for you to change into." L said starting up the stairs.

"See, I knew it would be a good idea to leave those over here." L rolled his eyes but smiled none the less, leading Light up the two sets of stairs to the third floor and down the hall to the last door. He chuckled at the obscene sounds emanating two doors down from L's. Mello and Matt's room no doubt. It even had a small white old-English 'M' on it.

All the doors he'd passed so far were black but L's, which was stark white with a black old-English 'L'. Luckily the carpet was black too so it was hard to see the marks they left dripping all over it.

L opened the door and switched on the light as the blond followed, inspecting the room. Compared to the rest of the house it was rather colourful, due to the sweet packets overflowing from the bin and littered on every surface. Even the pens on L's desk were pastel colours and decorated with confectionary. His open laptop had a large L as it's screensaver. And he though he was the narcissist.

Rain beat against the window behind black curtains, and Light rose a brow at what was behind them as L opened his bottom draws and took out Light's clothes.

"Why are there bars on your window?" Light asked taking his clothes from L. The teen bit his lip and took his headphones off, placing them on the bench. Remarkably he found they still worked as L turned them on to check and 'music' screeched out.

"I, um, tried jumping out once so B had bars put on." He admitted coyly, playing with the towels corner. Light left his clothes on the bed next to a stuffed panda on it and approached the other as he dried his own hair. As much as he liked L's hair straight like that it certainly wouldn't help him warm up, so he took the other’s towel and started rubbing his head dry.

"Hurry up and strip so you don't freeze to death."

"I would need to drop down seven more degrees before I catch hypothermia." L replied shivering.

"You’re gonna get there if you don't strip."

"Why must you use such obscene terms?" L mumbled quietly as he began unbuttoning his trousers. Light smiled and left L's towel on the raven-haired teens head, helping him remove his pants. "I don't need your help, get yourself changed." L grumbled pushing his hands away. Light pouted, turning his head to the wall as a loud moan breached the bricks. L just turned around and slipped his sopping pants off. Light smiled at his tight black boxers as he undid his own shirt and slipped it off.

L shivered as he pulled his shirt off and went to wrap himself back up in his towel. Light took off his drowned socks with a disgusted look and walked up behind L who was looking for a change of clothes in the drawers.

"You forgot to take off your underwear." He grinned, pressing against the other.

"It's cold stop."

"I'll warm you up." He grinned, turning the thinner around to face him. He pressed him against the set of draws and went to remove his underwear as he kissed him softly. L's eyes slipped shut and his frozen hands touched Light's face. They both shivered and worked faster to take their clothes off. L removed Light's belt with some difficulty due to his stiff fingers and tugged his pants down. The dark-blond hadn't bothered to wear underwear and grinned as the other's fingers jolted back from his hips, having expected to find cloth but meeting skin.

L shivered in his arms again, bodies pressing together, members flaccid and nipples stiff with the cold. Light gripped the others cold ass, their warm tongues running over one another's mouths and necks.

"It's cold." L stated again, as if a plea, body still shivering in his arms. Light grinned, pushing him over towards the double bed in the corner as they continued to kiss. It would be so nice and warm inside L's ass he mused with a predatory smile as he pushed the other down onto the black blanket. The panda and his pile of clothes were kicked off as Light got on top of the pale boy.

"Want to stay over?" L asked with pleading eyes as they stopped kissing to breath. Light gave him a quick kiss and begrudgingly replied.

"I won’t. Dad will start a search party, but I'll stay a little longer till rain the calms, and we're warm." L nodded, slightly disappointed, and they kissed again as Light pulled the black duvet out from under L and over them both. They both shivered, intertwining with one another and slipping deeper under the sheets. L's freezing feet against his calf made him jolt, and he gained revenge by pressing his against the others thighs. L yelped as Light grinned and took his open mouth with his again. His warm mouth trailed down L's bony collar to his nipples. The paler gasped and ran his hands over his neck and back as he molested his chest. The cold was still an issue and their cocks remained asleep as he began to rub. L's eyes stayed glued shut as he did his best not to moan. He'd probably be blushing if it weren't for their low temperature, Light grinned at the others embarrassment, and whispered in his ear.

"Want me to turn the light off?" L nodded and lay panting as Light sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, switching off the light and coming back to loom over the other. They kissed again and L wrapped his cold, still slightly wet legs around him.

"I'll make you scream so loud your 'brothers' won’t be able to hear themselves." He grinned, biting down on the others neck.

"Ahh- Don't you dare." L gasped, beginning to kiss and lick Light's ear.

"You’re mine to do with as I want now." He grinned, gripping the others cock. L whimpered and writhed, gasping out.

"Y-you’re evil."

"You love it." L groaned and kissed the other, opening his legs for Light to press in closer. The cold was vanishing, warmth flooding his veins enough it almost hurt as they rubbed against one another.

The music continued to play from L's abandoned headphones on the desk as they moaned, uncaring what tomorrow brought as long as they could have these moments of bliss.

_"Throw it up, throw it up~_   
_If there's anything left of these mistakes~_   
_hahaha_   
_Tell a lie, keep a smile~_   
_But just please don't come off fake~_   
_hahaha!_   
_Tonight's the night we fall in love~_   
_and then we break each other’s hearts~_   
_Tonight's the night our skeletons come out of hiding from the dark~_

_When I see your face~  
It takes me away to that special place~_

_Girl, you know I see right through ya~_   
_Beauty's only skin deep but I gazed into your soul and I saw an evil that I couldn't imagine yet I wonder how this could've happened~_   
_We're nothing at all~_   
_We're only skin and bone~_   
_hahaha~_   
_haaa!_

_hahaha!  
_

_I can see your skeleton~_   
_I can feel your fire~_   
_I can tell a demons burning up inside ya~_   
_When you've lost the love~_   
_and there's no desire~_   
_When there's nothing left~_   
_Girl, just be a liar~!_

_When I see your face~  
It takes me away to that special place~_

_Girl, you know I see right through ya~_   
_Beauty's only skin deep but I gazed into your soul and I saw an evil that I couldn't imagine yet I wonder how this could've happened~_   
_We're nothing at all~_   
_We're only skin and bone~_

_we're only skin and bone~_

_There's nothing left~_   
_We're only skin & bone~_   
_There's nothing left~_   
_We're only skin & bone~!_   
_We're nothing at all~_   
_We're only skin & bone!~_   
_We're nothing at all~!_   
_We're skin & bone~!_

_Girl, you know I see right through ya~_   
_Beauty's only skin deep but I gazed into your soul and I saw an evil that I couldn't imagine yet I wonder how this could've happened~_   
_We're nothing at all~_   
_We're only skin and bone~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos! It puts something in my email :,)


End file.
